Arthur x Lancelot
by Artmis 348
Summary: Arthur ne supporte plus la présence de Lancelot et cela le mène, une belle soirée d'été, dans son préféré endroit. Il pensait être tranquille, sauf que Lancelot se pointe et Arthur ne peux plus se contrôler. Une semaine plus tard, Lancelot se lance. Se n'est pas une fanfiction pour ceux qui n'aine pas le Yaoi (lemon). YAOI/LEMON je dirais quand même HARDCORE (suite si vous voulez)
1. Chevalier tourmenté

ATTENTION :

Pour tout ceux qui n'aime pas le Yaoi et qui ne peuvent penser une relation HARDCORE avec Arthur et Lancelot, NE lisez PAS cette fanfiction.

Roi Arthur x sir Lancelot

Chevalier Tourmenté

Si le peuple pensait ou croyait que Lancelot et Arthur étaient en froid, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Arthur ne supportait plus de voir Lancelot dans son collimateur. À chaque fois, il avait cette sensation au coeur, un picotement se ressentait à ce niveau. Ses amantes ne lui plaisaient plus autant qu'avant. Il n'allait même plus les voir et il s'en foutait pas mal. S'est à cause de cela, qu'a chaque fois qu'il apercevait Lancelot, qu'une colère montait en lui et le poussait à être impatient, impoli et parfois même colérique avec les gens autour de lui.

Ainsi, il était tranquillement posé sur son banc, sous le grand d'arbre qui lui faisait office d'ombre en cette chaude nuit d'été. Personne ne penserait venir ici à cette heure là, ce qui lui garantissait une tranquillité absolu. Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il attende un bruissement. Des pas dans l'herbe. Il se retourna et il fut surpris de découvrir un Lancelot avec une émotion complètement différente des autre fois. Normalement il apercevait un visage sérieux, mais là, Lancelot avait l'air perdu, il cherchait une réponse sérieuse. Le coeur d'Arthur s'ébranla. Il voulait que Lancelot parte, mais en même temps il avait besoin qu'il reste. À force de penser et de se concentrer sur son organe vital qui lui faisait toujours mal, il ne remarqua pas que le chevalier s'était approcher de lui, jusqu'à être à genou devant lui.

« Sir, pourquoi vous faite comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Le roi détourna son visage, mais Lancelot continua.

-Je ne comprend pas votre obstinité. À chaque fois qu'on se croise vous détournez le regard ou partez dans une direction complètement opposé. Vous ne me parlez plus et vous envoyez toujours Bohort ou quelqu'un d'autre pour me transmettre vos messages. Sir ? »

Lancelot n'avait pas tord. Il l'évitait à cause de se mal qui lui perçait le corps à toutes les fois qui le voyait et il ne voulait surtout pas le blessé. Lui avouer ses sentiments relèverait d'une pure stupidité. Il partirait loin de Kaamelott et là, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Malgré tout, cette douleur lui faisait du bien. Il aimait, d'une certaine façon, voir son chevalier et la douleur qui venait après, lui rappelait de qui il était fou amoureux. Cette pensée lui procura un petit sourire qui ne fit que redoublé les questionnements de Lancelot. Puis, Arthur se détourna vers lui. Son visage était éclairé par la lune. Le chevalier était hypnotisé par cet beauté. Le roi prit le visage de son brave homme et le fixa dans les yeux. Il laissa couler quelques secondes et l'embrassa à la façon romaine. Il ne perdit pas de temps à entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son confrère. Celui-ci était plus que surpris de cette approche. Tandis que le roi fermait les yeux pour mieux se concentrer à lui partager ses émotions, Lancelot, lui, en était incapable. Il regardait le visage de son roi et milles questions se posait dans sa tête. Arthur était-il vraiment… « amoureux » ? ou jouait-il juste avec lui ? Et pourquoi cela lui procurait-il tant d'effet ? Aucun dégoût, aucune résistance, même qu'il se sentait délivré et heureux.

Et quand Arthur eu terminé, il se retira tranquillement, ouvra ses yeux et lâcha le visage de Lancelot tranquillement. Il se leva et partit sans dire un mot. Laissant son chevalier tourmenté.


	2. Ne pas entrer

Ne pas entrer

Presqu'une semaine s'était écroulée depuis l'évènement. Geneviève était parti à Rome et les amantes du roi étaient perplexe au fait qu'Arthur ne venait plus les voir. D'ailleurs, le Roi et Sir Lancelot s'évitait encore. En fait, s'était le Roi qui l'évitait encore, Lancelot, lui, cherchait à lui parler, mais il ne réussissait jamais à lui mettre la main dessus. Par chance, pour Arthur, il n'y avait pas de rencontre à la table ronde, mais il y en aurait bien une un jour au l'autre.

Pour l'instant, Arthur était épuisé. Il revenait d'une mission d'une semaine et s'était battu comme un ours. De plus, en revenant, il avait du aller avec Karadoc et Perceval en mission incapable de passer le labyrinthe. Soi disant passant, ils l'avaient traversé en à peine 1 heure.

Il était confortablement installé dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit, mais à peine fut-il arrivé dans le monde des rêves qu'un bruit le réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et compris que quelqu'un cognait à sa porte.

« Qu'elle nouveauté

Dit-il en se levant et, en ouvrant la porte, il continua.

-Je ne peux pas avoir une nuit sans être réveillé ?… »

Son coeur arrêta de battre voyant que la personne devant lui n'était autre que Lancelot. Il essaya de rester neutre comme si cela aurait été un autre et lui essaya de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici….hummm humm »

Lancelot s'était presque jeté sur lui poussant le Roi contre l'autre mur à l'intérieur de la chambre en fermant la porte. Lancelot avait posé une main sur le mur du côté gauche du roi et l'autre était sur la joue droite d'Arthur. Il ne l'avait pas embrassé comme le Roi il y a une semaine, mais il avait duré presque le même temps. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Lancelot n'osait pas regarder Arthur honteux de son geste. Mais Arthur ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il prit son chevalier par le menton l'obligeant à lui faire face. Et au lieu de trouver un regard furieux du Roi il retrouva un merveilleux sourire.

« Lancelot ?

-Je n'ai fait que penser qu'à vous pendant cette dernière semaine mon Roi. J'avais besoin de le faire…Je vais partir maintenant. »

Quand il se retourna pour ouvrir la porte, au moment où Lancelot avait la main sur la poignée, Arthur l'en empêcha en mettant la tienne sur la sienne.

« Vous ne partirez pas si vite Lancelot. Après m'avoir réveillé et entré dans ma chambre sans permission, vous n'allez pas me laisser ainsi.

-... »

S'était maintenant le tour du coeur à Lancelot qui lui faisait presque mourir. Il avait entendu des histoires sur des hommes qui couchaient ensemble, mais le Roi n'allait pas sauté jusqu'à là se soir ? Il sentit le corps chaud d'Arthur contre son dos. Le Roi approcha ses lèvres du lobe d'oreille de son courageux chevalier et lui chuchota :

« Ne faites pas trop de bruit, on pourrait nous attendre. »

Puis, il obligea Lancelot à se diriger vers son lit. Il le guida vers le milieu et il ne prit pas trop de temps à enlever le chandail de Lancelot ainsi que son haut de pyjama.

« Arthur...je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce genre « d'activité ».

-Moi non plus, et ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter. »

Le Roi prit son temps sur le torse très musclé de son chevalier avant de diriger sa main un peu plus bas. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son entre-jambe, il enleva tranquillement le pantalon de Lancelot et lorsqu'il eut fini, il embrassa le chevalier qui eut pour effet de rendre Lancelot encore plus rouge.

À peine 2 minutes plus tard, Lancelot et Arthur étaient tous les 2 tout nus. Arthur n'avait aucune gêne dans ses mouvements comparé à son chevalier qui était un peu réticent. Pour le calmer, Arthur commença à la masturber tranquillement. Lancelot était à 4 pattes sous le Roi et il sentait la main agile de son chef lui faire plaisir. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur que le Roi l'attend. Son machin devint dur et levé.

« Détendez-vous, sinon sa risque de vous faire mal. »

Doucement, Arthur pénétra Lancelot tout en continuant ses mouvements sur l'entre-jambe du chevalier. Au début il s'était crispé, mais se détendit vite grâce au plaisir que lui procurait son Roi.

« Plus vite...Arthur. »

Le Roi se pensait dans un rêve. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et augmenta la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens. Lancelot retient ses cris, mais ne se retient pas de respirer anormalement fort et de lâcher quelques : umh.

Le Roi accélère le mouvement jusqu'à toucher le point sensible de Lancelot. Il lâcha l'engin devenu encore plus dur et se concentra sur ses mouvements. Cela ne prit pas trop temps avant que Lancelot se lâcha sur le lit de son Roi. Tout de suite après 3 allé-retour, Arthur se déversa à l'intérieur de son chevalier. Il se leva et prit une vielle serviette à jeter dans un tiroir et le lança à Lancelot.

« Nettoyez ce que vous avez fait… et… désoler de m'être lâché.

-Ce n'est pas grave...nous sommes quitte. »

Le Roi sourit et attendit que le brave chevalier ait fini. Après qu'il ait jeté la serviette au poubelle ils se rejoignirent dans le lit. Arthur, qui était plus dominant qu'on ne pouvait penser, passa son bras sur les épaules de Lancelot qui se blotti contre son Roi.

« Alors… ? Demanda incertainement Lancelot.

-Je crois que tout est clair.

-J'ai plein de questions, moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-...Depuis quand ?

-Depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pense. Et vous ?

-Depuis que j'ai remarqué que je n'aimais pas que vous m'ignorez. … Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Sa sera comme si on était amant, mais en cachette. Et pour en public, on aura pas le choix de faire comme si on était de simple ami.

-Parce que je suis plus qu'un ami ?

-Si je pourrais je vous marierais, mais on est dans une époque où notre relation est considéré comme…

Le Roi ne trouvait pas de mot pour le décrire.

-Comme répugnant et un énorme péché. Fini par dire Lancelot.

-Oui, s'est ça, malheureusement. »

Suite à cette discussion, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Puis, lors de la nuit, Arthur se leva pour poser un écriteau : Ne pas entrer.


End file.
